Saint Mark's Bistro
Cet article désigne la mission dans ''GTA San Andreas. Pour le restaurant à Liberty City, voir Marco’s Bistro.'' « Saint Mark’s Bistro » mɑːrks ˈbiːstroʊ est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Salvatore Leone dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis le bureau de Ken Rosenberg au Caligula’s Palace sur The Strip à Las Venturas dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite des précédentes, « High Noon » et « Madd Dogg ». *Les missions suivantes s’intitulent « Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s » et « A Home in the Hills ». Prologue :Avant de déverrouiller la mission, Carl Johnson reçoit un premier coup de téléphone. Carl Johnson : Ouais ? Ken Rosenberg : Tu nous as laissé tomber comme des vieilles merdes ! Carl : Rosenberg ? Rosie : Ouais ! Et Rosenberg, bientôt, y s’ra au fond d’un trou dans le désert avec des pompes en béton ! J’croyais pas que tu te souviendrais de mon nom ! Carl : Je vous ai pas oubliés, les mecs… Faut que vous teniez le coup. Rosie : Facile à dire, on voit bien que c’est pas toi que Salvatore risque de buter d’un moment à l’autre. Déroulement Salvatore Leone, d’abord occupé à enseigner le lancer de couteau à Maria Latore dans le bureau de la direction au Caligula’s Palace, profite de l’arrivée de Carl pour lui proposer de mener une razzia à Marco’s Bistro dans le quartier de Saint Mark’s sur l’île de Portland à Liberty City avec pour objectif principal de tuer Marco Forelli. Carl accepte sans rechigner mais exige du soutien et choisit Kent Paul, Maccer et Ken Rosenberg pour l’accompagner. Sur l’esplanade du Caligula’s Palace, Carl leur demande en fait de fuir la ville au plus vite en Sentinel, pendant qu’il se rend à Liberty City pour accomplir sa mission. Carl se rend au Las Venturas Airport et prend les commandes d’un Shamal stationné en bout de piste pour s’envoler vers Liberty City. Carl est ensuite déposé devant Marco’s Bistro par Taxi. Saint Mark's Bistro GTA San Andreas (objectif).png|Carl Johnson souhaiter être épaulé au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Saint Mark's Bistro GTA San Andreas (vigile).png|Carl Johnson est arrêté par un vigile de Marco’s Bistro durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. En entrant dans le restaurant, Carl abat le vigile puis Marco et tous ses gardes du corps dans une salle de réception, dans les cuisines et dans l’arrière-cour du restaurant. Après la mort de Marco, Carl retourne à Las Venturas en Shamal et son atterrissage sur la piste du Las Venturas Airport marque la réussite de la mission. Script :Maria Latore, Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul, Maccer et Salvatore Leone sont dans le bureau de Rosenberg au Caligula’s Palace. Salvatore Leone, apprenant à Maria Latore à tirer au couteau' :' Faut qu’tu sentes le poids de ce couteau. Marie Latore : Là, je peux sentir le poids d’un certain couteau ! Salvatore : Hé hé hé ! C’est ta faute, pas vrai, poulette ! Maccer, attaché en étoile à quatre panneaux de bois verticaux' :' Putain de merde, j’peux y aller maintenant, oui ou non ? Il reçoit le couteau sous l’entrejambe. Oooooh putain de con ! En plein dans la peau de mes couilles ! Kent Paul, venant détacher Maccer' :' Ça va peut-être te guérir de tes poussées antisociales, mon pote. :Carl Johnson entre dans le bureau. Salvatore : Carl, mon garçon ! Carl Johnson : M’sieur Leone. Salvatore, désignant Ken Rosenberg' :' On dirait que ce tas de merde avait raison. T’as fait un carton sur ces losers de Forelli. Maintenant, il est temps que les Forelli comprennent ce que ça coût d’essayer de baiser Salvatore Leone ! Et si tu faisais une descente au St. Mark’s Bistro ? Carl : Une descente à Liberty City ? Y me faudrait du renfort. Salvatore : Prends qui tu veux. Carl, désignant Kent Paul et Maccer' :' D’habitude, j’utilise ces deux-là. Ken Rosenberg : Hé ! Tu te souviens de tous les boulots qu’on a faits ensemble, hein ? Toi et moi, Carl, tu te rappelles, hein ? Toi et moi, Carl, tu te rappelles, hein ? Ah le bon vieux temps… Comment tu m’avais surnommé, déjà ? Ken le Tueur ? Le Tueur Ken ? Tueur ? Sang-fr… Ken le Sang-froid, hein ? Carl, désignant Rosenberg' :' Ah ouais, et pis, lui aussi, tant qu’à faire… :Carl, Kent Paul, Maccer et Rosenberg se retrouvent devant le Caligula’s Palace, Kent Paul et Rosenberg ont pris place dans une Sentinel. Carl : O.K., les gars, tirez-vous de Las Venturas en vitesse ! Je vous contacterai. Maccer : T’arriveras à t’en tirer sans notre aide, mon pote ? [[Fichier:Saint_Mark's_Bistro_GTA_San_Andreas_(fuite).png|thumb|300px|Ken Rosenberg (à l’arrière de la Sentinel) invite Maccer à monter, au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Rosenberg : Évidemment qu’il y arrivera, pauvre con ! Allez viens ! :Maccer monte dans la Sentinel et Kent Paul démarre. CONSIGNE : Va à l’'aéroport'. :Carl se présente à la grille d’entrée du Las Venturas Airport. CONSIGNE : Le jet est au bout de la piste. Prends-le et vole jusqu’à Liberty City. :Carl s’installe dans le cockpit d’un Shamal en attente au bout de la piste 69. CONSIGNE : Vole jusqu’à Liberty City. :Carl pilote le Shamal vers l’Est jusqu’à ce qu’une cinématique de transition soit déclenchée, montrant Carl déposé devant Marco’s Bistro par un Taxi. Vigile : C’est privé, on entre que sur invitation ! Carl : Ah ouais ? Eh ben, c’est pas c’que M. Leone m’a dit ! CONSIGNE : Bute Forelli et tous ses gardes du corps. :Carl élimine tous les hommes de la Famille Forelli présents dans et derrière Marco’s Bistro, avant de retrouver un Shamal dans le ciel de San Andreas. CONSIGNE : Retourne à l’'aéroport de Las Venturas'. Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur touche la somme de 20 000 $ et voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *Les deux missions suivantes sont déverrouillées : « Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s » et « A Home in the Hills ». *Enfin, les magasins de la marque de vêtements Didier Sachs ouvrent leurs portes au joueur. Épilogue :Après avoir réussi la mission, Carl reçoit un ultime coup de téléphone. Carl : Allô ? Salvatore : Hé, Carl, mon petit ! Carl : M’sieur Leone. Salvatore : Tout le monde ne parle que de ton boulot au St. Mark’s Bistro ! Carl : J’suis flatté, m’sieur Leone. Salvatore : Et, euh, tu t’es occupé de ces trois petits… détails ? Carl : Ouais, ces pauvres cons ont eu des ennuis sur la route. Vous entendrez plus jamais parler de M. Rosenberg. Salvatore : Excellent ! Excellent ! Maintenant, écoute, tu vas devoir faire profil bas, ou les gens vont pas tarder à faire le lien, alors gardons nos distances pendant un moment, d’accord ? Je t’appellerai. Carl : Merci, m’sieur Leone. Anecdotes *C’est la première mission dans l’histoire de la série Grand Theft Auto à déplacer l’intrigue du jeu dans un lieu éloigné. Elle a été suivie par la mission baptisée « Tête d’enterrement » dans Grand Theft Auto V, qui se déroule à Ludendorff dans l’État de North Yankton. Ces deux missions sont très similaires car les protagonistes arrivent dans un lieu enneigé, Michael De Santa tue les membres d’un gang (comme Carl les Forelli) et Trevor Philips revient sur la carte en avion (comme Carl). *C’est la troisième mission dans GTA San Andreas (après « Freefall » et « Pier 69 ») qui exige de s’éloigner beaucoup des îles qui forment l’État de San Andreas (dans ce cas, le joueur doit voler vers un point indiqué en jaune sur le radar pour déclencher une cinématique à Liberty City). [[Fichier:Saint_Mark's_Bistro_GTA_San_Andreas_(Marco's_Bistro).png|thumb|300px|Carl Johnson est déposé par un Taxi devant Marco’s Bistro durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]] *La musique entendue dans la salle de restaurant est la valse (deuxième mouvement) de la Sérénade pour cordes en ut majeur (op. 48) de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski. *Bien que la mission se déroule principalement à Liberty City, la station de radio que le joueur écoutait dans le Shamal avant la cinématique de transition reste la même dans le Taxi qui dépose Carl devant Marco’s Bistro dans cette cinématique. Il était techniquement impossible de diffuser simultanément une même station de radio aux deux extrémités ouest et est des États-Unis en 1992. *À la fin de la mission, Carl entre en relation avec la tour de contrôle du Las Venturas Airport, pour la première et la dernière fois du jeu : « Ici le vol CJ101 en provenance de Liberty City, demandons autorisation d’atterrir à Las Venturas International, à vous. — Vol CJ101, autorisation d’atterrir sur la piste 3. » *L’utilisation du code qui augmente la hauteur des sauts du protagoniste permet de franchir le mur d’enceinte de l’arrière-cour et d’explorer une petite partie d’un Portland mal détaillé et dont les rues ont un sol qui se laisse traverser, pour tomber dans une immense étendue d’eau où le seul point de repère est le quartier d’Easter Basin au loin, inaccessible. *Le Jetpack ne peut pas s’envoler durant la partie de cette mission se déroulant à Liberty City. *Un fichier audio supprimé révèle que Rockstar Games avait prévu que la cible de cette mission s’appelle Marco Forelli. Toutefois, comme ce fichier audio n’est pas utilisé, le personnage reste sans nom dans le jeu. *Liberty City est techniquement un intérieur stocké parmi les intérieurs du jeu, bien qu’une partie apparaisse en extérieur (l’arrière-cour de Marco’s Bistro). Il se situe près du Garage de Doherty mais très haut dans le ciel. *La Sentinel garée dans l’arrière-cour de Marco’s Bistro devait servir à une course-poursuite entre Carl et Forelli sur l’île de Portland. Tôt dans le développement, peut-être pour des raisons d’espace de stockage, la mission a été réduite à une simple fusillade (c’est ce qui explique la mauvaise qualité des décors au-delà du mur d’enceinte). *En utilisant des modifications pour rendre Liberty City solide, le joueur peut voir plus de zones de Liberty City et même le Sweeney General Hospital, ce qui soutient l’hypothèse d’une interruption du développement de Portland. es:Saint Mark's Bistro de:Saint Mark’s Bistro pl:Bar Saint Mark ru:Saint Mark's Bistro pt:Saint Mark's Bistro fi:Saint Mark's Bistro Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas